ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Caral
| País = | Tipo = Cultural | Criterios = ii, iii, iv | ID = 1269 | Región = Latinoamérica | Año = 2009 | Extensión = | Extensiones = | Peligro = }} Caral se encuentra en el Valle de Supe, a 200 kilómetros al norte de Lima, en el Perú, y está datado en unos 5.000 años de antigüedad,Infografía editada por el diario El Comercio de Lima y colgada en su edición on line en julio de 2009] La llamada civilización de Caral, propuesta por sus descubridores como la más antigua del continente americano, fue coetánea de otras como las de China, Egipto, India y Mesopotamia; es posible que se haya convertido ya en aquella época en una ciudad estado, rodeada por otras civilizaciones enmarcadas aún en lo que se denomina "sociedad aldeana". Así, se trata de una de las zonas geográficas que pueden considerarse como cuna de la civilización del mundo por su antigüedad. Debe advertirse sin embargo que los calificativos de "ciudad" y "civilización" son muy controvertidos, y una parte importante de la comunidad arqueológica peruana prefiere evitar su uso. Descubrimiento arqueológico Max Uhle excavó en 1905 en Áspero, un asentamiento situado en el litoral del valle de Supe, a 23 km de la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral, en el Perú. Julio C. Tello exploró el mismo lugar en 1937. No hay evidencias que ellos se adentraran en el valle de Supe y, por lo tanto, que llegaran a conocer la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral. El primero que llamó la atención sobre la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral (Chupacigarro Grande) fue el viajero estadounidense Paul Kosok, quien visitó el lugar junto con el arqueólogo estadounidense Richard Schaedel en 1949. En su informe, publicado en el libro "Life, Land and Water in Ancient Peru", en 1965, mencionó que Chupacigarro (como se le conocía a la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral entonces) debía ser muy antiguo, pero no pudo mostrar cuánto. En 1975 el arquitecto peruano Carlos Williams hizo un registro de la mayoría de los sitios arqueológicos en el valle de Supe, entre los cuales registró a Chupacigarro Grande, a partir del cual hizo algunas observaciones sobre el desarrollo de la arquitectura en los Andes, que presentó primero en el artículo "Arquitectura y Urbanismo en el Antiguo Perú", publicado en 1983 en el tomo VIII de la serie "Historia del Perú" de la editorial Juan Mejía Baca, y después en el artículo "A Scheme for the Early Monumental Architecture of the Central Coast of Peru", publicado en 1985 en el libro "Early Ceremonial Architecture in the Andes". El arqueólogo francés Frederic Engel visitó el lugar en 1979, levantando un plano y excavando en el mismo. En su libro "De las Begonias al Maíz", publicado en 1987, Engel afirmó que Chupacigarro Grande (como aún se conocía a la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral) pudo haber sido construido antes de la aparición de la cerámica en los Andes (1800 aC). Sin embargo, los arqueólogos andinos asumieron que el asentamiento era "acerámico", es decir, que había sido construido por una población que no utilizaba la cerámica, aunque ya se conocía en otros lugares de los Andes. En 1994 Ruth Shady recorrió nuevamente el valle de Supe e identificó 18 sitios con las mismas características arquitectónicas, entre los cuales se encontraban los 4 conocidos como Chupacigarro Grande, Chupacigarro Chico, Chupacigarro Centro y Chupacigarro Oeste. Para diferenciarlos Shady los denominó, Caral, Chupacigarro, Miraya y Lurihuasi. Caral, Miraya y Lurihuasi son los nombres quechua de los poblados más cercanos a los sitios. Chupacigarro es el nombre español de un ave del lugar. Shady excavó en Caral a partir de 1996 y presentó sus datos por primera vez en 1997, en el libro "La Ciudad Sagrada de Caral-Supe en los albores de la civilización en el Perú". En ese libro sustentó abiertamente la antigüedad precerámica de la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral, afirmación que consolidó de manera irrefutable en los años siguientes, a través de excavaciones intensivas en el lugar. El Proyecto Especial Arqueológico Caral-Supe está a cargo de los trabajos en la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral, así como de los asentamientos coetáneos de Áspero, Miraya y Lurihuasi. La arqueóloga Ruth Shady, viaja al valle en forma permanente para continuar el trabajo de las excavaciones y descubrimientos en esta parte de un país arqueológicamente rico y de diversas culturas milenarias. Antigüedad La antigüedad de la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral se ha confirmado a través de 42 fechados radio carbónicos realizados en los Estados Unidos. Según éstos, la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral tiene una antigüedad promedio que data de entre 2.627 y 2.100 años a.C. aproximadamente, cuando en el resto de América el desarrollo urbano comienza 1.550 años después. Su hallazgo cambia los esquemas que hasta ahora se tenían sobre el surgimiento de las antiguas civilizaciones en el Perú. Hasta hace poco se consideraba a Chavín de Huántar como uno de los focos culturales de más vieja data en este país, con un máximo de 1500 años a.C. Toponimia Según la toponimia del quechua de Yungay, Perú, la palabra Caral proviene de Qaqaq que significa «regalar, ofrecer, repartir» por lo que se podría deducir que era «un lugar donde se hacían regalos u ofrendas». Población Los cálculos más conservadores estiman que la ciudad sagrada de Caral albergó de 1.000 a 3.000 habitantes. Arquitectura El centro urbano, de arquitectura monumental, ya había sido fotografiado desde el aire en la década del 40 del siglo XX, pero el inicio de las excavaciones sistemáticas en la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral comenzó en 1996, bajo la conducción de la arqueóloga Ruth Shady. Las construcciones en la Ciudad Sagrada de Caral fueron continuamente remodeladas, con estructuras cada vez más complejas. Esto significa la evolución de las técnicas de construcción, el conocimiento de las ciencias exactas como la aritmética, la geometría e igualmente la astronomía que influyeron en las antiguas culturas peruanas. Destacaron el espacio, la arquitectura y la precisión, especialmente en los seis volúmenes de las pirámides mayores. Las construcciones monumentales más destacadas son: * La Pirámide Mayor * La Pirámide Menor * La Pirámide de la Galería * La Pirámide de la Huanca * El Templo del Anfiteatro * La Pirámide de la Cantera;y * El Templo del Altar Circular. Al pie del Templo Mayor y de La Pirámide del Anfiteatro se construyeron grandes plazas circulares, espacios de congregación para los habitantes de la ciudad, donde probablemente se realizaron actividades acompañadas por la música de flautas traversas y cornetines. Las 32 estructuras piramidales encontradas, una de ellas de 18 m de altura, coinciden con la fecha en que la civilización egipcia construyó las suyas. Extensión La Ciudad Sagrada de Caral tiene 65 hectáreas. Ciudad sagrada Se le ha llamado también ciudad sagrada, ya que es una época en que por primera vez, que se sepa hasta ahora, las sociedades peruanas tuvieron un gobierno central, se establece el estado y utiliza la religión como medio de afirmación. Todo lo que se ha excavado en la ciudad está impregnado de religiosidad. Hay muchos fogones construidos para ofrendas. Hay señales de posibles rituales en cada lugar. No solamente en las áreas de espacio público o en los templos sino incluso en las casas. Quipu En el año 2005 se expusieron en el Perú nuevos hallazgos realizados en Caral por el equipo dirigido por la arqueóloga Ruth Shady, principal redescubridora de esta ciudad. Se ha encontrado un resto textil interpretado como un quipu en regular estado de conservación, lo que implicaría que este sistema de registro de datos tiene casi cinco mil años y no los mil quinientos comprobados anteriormente. Sin embargo, el hallazgo podría interpretarse también como una redecilla similar a las utilizadas para elaborar shicras (atajos de piedras unidos por una red, utilizados como material de construcción). También se ha presentado la reconstrucción de un posible habitante, en base al cráneo de un muchacho de unos veinte años sacrificado en aquellos tiempos. Referencias Véase también *Patrimonio de la humanidad en el Perú *Perú *Turismo en el Perú *Prehistoria de América Enlaces externos *Sitio Web oficial *Encuentran osamentas de niño sacrificado hace 4600 años. RPP noticias, 12.11.2007 *Caral - Arqueologia del Perú de:Caral en:Caral eo:Caral fi:Caral fr:Caral la:Caral nl:Caral nn:Caral pl:Caral pt:Caral qu:Caral sh:Caral sv:Caral Categoría:Culturas preincaicas Categoría:Historia precolombina del Perú Categoría:Patrimonio de la Humanidad en el Perú Categoría:Turismo en el Perú Categoría:Sitios arqueológicos de Lima Categoría:Civilización Caral Categoría:Prehistoria de América